Talk:Shadow of Napalm
Merge with Napalm Now that we have a Versions Of section on competitor articles, I see no reason why this article shouldn't be condensed into the full Napalm article. Does anyone disagree? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Very much yes. Aside the fact it's a completely different robot, it feels like to try and add this into Napalm's article would completely go against your insistence (which I'm all for, BTW) for 8645T and Beast to be separate. CrashBash (talk) 12:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Unlike the Beasts, this very clearly has Napalm in the name, though. They have different weapons, but still rely on a similar wheelchair drive system. It just feels awkward to me to have the first and last Napalms on a page, but not the middle one, particularly when this page doesn't have any content that couldn't easily be migrated to Napalm. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::The closest comparison I can think of is "Spirit of Scorpion", a middle robot that became part of the original article. However the key there was that series 7 Scorpion closely resembled it. But to me "Shadow" is more akin to "spawn" - a shadow exists independently of its origin, so I'd keep them seperate. I'd be open to having my mind changed. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:21, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Toon and Crash both have made valid points: Shadow of Napalm has a very different design to Napalm/Napalm 2, unlike 8645T, which is similar to its successor Beast, and Spirit of Scorpion, which was renamed Scorpion in Series 7. Hence, Shadow deserves to be left unmerged with Napalm whilst 8645T and Beast need to be merged and Spirit of Scorpion fits on the Scorpion page. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:46, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Mmmm, it's a tough one. You could easily argue that its a version like Tetanus Booster, but I reckon Crash and TG are right. Its a different robot (didn't they bring regular Napalm back in Series 5? Could they have done that if Shadow of Napalm ''was Napalm?), and its name suggests that too. But hey, I don't mind. I've been out of the loop for half a decade. '''GutripperSpeak 06:22, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think it should. I'm pretty sure the main reason that Shadow of Napalm got its own article was because it was included in the "Notable Robots that did not win a Heat" template, as it was seeded. However, now we have deleted that template, we can put the information on the Napalm page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:53, August 25, 2016 (UTC) That's a very good point, but at the same time, when the Notables template first got introduced all robots from the same team shared an article, meaning that Detonator, Napalm and Shadow of Napalm all shared. We split both Shadow of Napalm and Detonator from the article at the same time, which is when Shadow of Napalm got added to the Notables template (along with Anarchy, Gemini, and others). So it's not necessarily why Shadow of Napalm got its own article, but the question remains whether it should have been split. My inkling still says to keep them seperate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:34, August 25, 2016 (UTC)